To Touch the Rain
by Nherizu
Summary: Allen hates the rain. Nothing good happens every time it starts falling—he has proven it all his life. Kanda, too, hates the rain. But he despises it more whenever Allen decides to hide under his blankets.


This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Hoshino Katsura. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I wrote this 10.000 years ago, lol. It's an ancient piece that even I forgot about its existence. But a1y-puff pushed me to publish it, so here it is! Thanks to a1y-puff and ThinE for looking it over!

On the other note, **Yullen Week 2012** is coming up and both of Yullen and Arekan fans are invited to join the event. The themes have been announced, so we can start working on the submissions now. Please visit my profile for more information. :D

Well then, please enjoy this ficlet ^_^

* * *

**To Touch the Rain**

It was the rain. The rain that had claimed his very first memory. That had drenched him the night he decided to run from the orphanage. That had slapped him into the cruelty of society the first time his deformed arm was deemed disgusting. As if it wasn't enough, it was also the rain that had masked his scared expression the moment Mana offered his hand . . . and oh-so-fittingly poured down at Mana's funeral.

Usually on a day like this, when the sky was a shade of gray and heavy clouds hung horribly low, Allen would sigh and walk back to the bed to hide under layers of blankets. Sometimes, he would listen to the melody of rain pattering against the window, and inhale the whiff of wet soil that would otherwise relax his mind. He would peek from under his blankets, staring past the glass window and seeing nothing beyond, save for the nostalgic memories flooding inside him.

But sometimes, he would sit on his bed instead, completely devoid of emotions. The day then would pass in silence, as Allen contemplated about how dull his heart was, despite the small smile he managed to perform in front of his reflection in the window.

Today, however, it wasn't like that. For the first time, he decided not to skip school, and left the constraining comfort his blankets offered. But the pressure on his chest proved that he was neither blank nor dull, and his eyes wavered at the display of the rain hitting against the leaves and branches outside his window. He rubbed his eyes, walking slowly towards the window to lean his forehead against the glass. But as he glanced downward, the reminiscences of the past failed to invade him, for something awfully orange disturbed his vision.

Orange with little strawberries spread about it, to be exact.

Opening his window in haste, Allen bent over the sill, ignoring how he was drenched in a matter of seconds as he shouted, "Kanda!"

The round orange fabric tilted, revealing a guy that looked so fitting in this gloomy day, if not because of the fact he was carrying such a ridiculous umbrella. "Time for school. Get your ass down here or I'll drag you down by force," he said with a scowl on his face.

Allen blinked, sensing something different nudging the inside of his chest from the way Kanda stared straight into his eyes. The rain that was soaking him should be cold enough to make him shiver—yet, it was the warmth from hearing what Kanda said that tickled him. He gripped the window sill harder, lips pressed into thin lines as he fought the urge to laugh—and failed. Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen's outburst.

"The colour suits you. And the strawberries, too," Allen said between his laughter, his hand clutching his stomach. Though as he received only a glare as a retort, he quickly shook his head while adding, "fine, fine. I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Kanda didn't say anything, but Allen knew it was Kanda's way to show agreement. So when he closed the window, all the while staring at Kanda's heated glare, Allen let a genuine smile line his lips.

Nothing would change in an instant, and he knew he wouldn't ever forget the things that had made him who he was right now. But if he thought about it again—

He met Kanda when the sun was high and the sky was the colour of blue. Their first kiss was in a snowy day when Allen had just slipped off a frozen puddle and far from being romantic. He knew Kanda hated the rain just as much as Allen did, despite Kanda's reason about having a bad hair day being as ridiculous as his umbrella. Thus, Allen was more than aware that everything about Kanda was not connected to the rain—aside from that birthday gift he chose out of a mere prank. Whether Kanda used it for the sake of making Allen go to school or just because Kanda had no other umbrellas, though, was beyond Allen.

But maybe—maybe from now on, if he kept his eyes open, he could finally see a rainbow. That rainbow started with orange, as ridiculously as it sounded, but perhaps many more colours would follow. Then Kanda would stand amidst them all—like now.

Glancing for the last time at the sight of Kanda scoffing under the umbrella, Allen stretched his arms over his head with a new ease in mind. Whatever kind of memories they would share in the future, he was sure they would be worthy if that meant he could see Kanda being like he was today. And so before walking towards the bathroom, Allen chuckled to himself as a certain image dancing sprung in his head.

"Maybe I should buy him a pink one next time."

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

Ah, that was one weird story, wasn't it? Lol. But I'd still love to know what you think of it. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
